Love is to die for
by xNightShadowx
Summary: Participating in a deadly game for a chance to win the grand price. Immorality. Let the games began.
1. Prologue

**Yelo! So I haven't been updating because regions week is coming up and I'm pack down with studying and reviewing. But after all the studying and reviewing I'll update all my stories. This story kinda pop up in my head so he it goes. Enjoy.**

* * *

She sat by the window, enjoying the night beauty before getting her hands dirty. The stars were out tonight and the sky was filled with ripples of blue. Her hands lay elegantly on her lap,griping her knees trying to stop them from shaking, her face was tense. Her lips tremble as her dark brown orbs swept past the rows of trees, pass the gardens, and landed on the tower clock. It was almost time. Her grip got tighter, her goal was to think of anything she didn't thought of before, trying to fit and figure things she couldn't while staring at the clock. She stared at it, feeling as through her life will end at any moment, she watch as the long hand tick around to twelve and the small hand followed slowly.

BRING!

The sound startle her. She jump a little, her breath catching in the base of her throat. Both hands made it to their destination, twelve. She glance nervously at the moon and watch as it turn red, a sign to all that it was time.

"My lady, it is time"

She swallowed down a sob, forcing herself to stay strong and not cry as she slowly got up walking towards the door. This was it. She wish she had done many things before this, but now, at this exact moment,it felt like all she every did, all she have ever accomplish wasn't enough. She pause when finally reaching the door, about to step out but not before looking at the moon one last time. One last time before giving her life away.

* * *

** And that's the prologue! Tell me what you guys think. This is Shadow over and out :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi ya! A lot of things happen for me these past few weeks but I finally found time to write. I've thought a lot about how I was going to start this so if it's a sucky first chapter I'm sorry. So anyway on to the story.**

* * *

It was silent. But only to those who hearing was one among many humans. But those who hearing was beyond one of a mere human, was listening closely to the steps of those who awoken from the depths of the shadows. They step together, enemies with a common goal. To win. I sat back in my chair and watched the screen in front of me flash the names of those who were selected. As each name pop up with the information of that person, I counted in my head. I sign them a number for who was to die in what order.

The last person who was selected finally pop up as the door slid open. I didn't take my eyes off the screen to know who it was. The mere aura surrounding him gave it away.

"Vlad" I said. I got a grunt in responds, typical.

"What can I do for you?" I ask.

It took a while for him to respond.

"I came to see those who were selected" His voice was calm and low. It made people think he was a dangerous person, which in truth he was.

"What do you think of this selection?" He ask. I turn to face him.

"I think each of them are going to die and their would'nt be a victor"

He chuckled. I raise an eye brown. Not sure what he finds so funny.

"Typical. You wouldn't want anyone to be victorious because if there were a victor, that would mean she would have to die."

I knew what he was talking about. She would have to die if there was a winner after all of this.

"You love her, don't you?"

I close my eyes, trying to picture her smiling face and angelic voice. The last thing she said to me was everything was going to be ok. Like hell it would be.

"Ah"

"Where is she?"

"She was taken to the time chamber"

"I see"

There was silence after that. There was nothing to be said. When talking about her, there was little to say. A howl can be heard outside, I've forgotten the selection took place on a full moon.

"You know, It would've never work out. It was impossible for you two to maintain a relationship. She's your princess and your her servant"

Hearing him say that was like a punch to my stomach. I knew what my roll is, knew it would never work out. But that didn't stop me from loving her. I will always love her and me being a servant would never change that.

"Ah"

"You know, this have to happen. You can't protect her forever"

I open my eyes and glare at him.

"I'm her servant. That's my job. If I want to protect her forever I could damn so do it. So if your done getting me the 'talk'Ii have wor-"

A suddenly dang made me shut up and face the computer. I stared intensely at the screen as one of those who were selected, picture gone red. I knew what that meant.

"Looks like someone's out of the game."

When a player picture gone red that only meant one thing. Death.

"The game can't start without an 7th player"

I cursed under my breath. The players were chosen base on 2 things. The sins they committed in their lives and the desire to be something more. Where could we find someone this quickly in short time. Another dang went off and me and Vlad look back towards the computer. A person picture pop up and replace the one who was taking out. A girl with pink long hair, fickles, and emerald eyes.

"Oh, look. There's someone else after all" Vlad said. I looked over her information and my eyes widen

"Well, isn't this interesting. What a game this is going to turn out to be" Vlad said amusement in her voice.

I stared at all the players and I couldn't help but agree. A werewolf, a vampire, a halfling hunter, a hybrid, a fae, a witch, and now...a mere human. 7 Players, one game. Lets see who wins.

* * *

**And cut! Well tell me what you guys thins. This is Shadow over and out.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi ya! surprise right? yea so am I. This is the first time I uploaded a chapter right behind each other. I just took a huge step in my five step recovery to uploading. Anyway this is the second chapter so I hope you guys enjoy. On to the story !**

* * *

** Air**. The thought rang loud and clear through out my head with urgency. I didn't quite understand at first. Why would I be thinking of air at a time like this? The word seems to be getting louder and I strained to hear it as it echo. The feeling of something around my throat made me quickly realize what was going on. I couldn't breathe. I tried to suck in as much air as possible but the grip on my throat got tighter. My eyes got watery and some leak out on my cheeks. I tried clawing at what ever it was trying to suffocate me but it was useless. The feelings in my hands and arms were almost numb and without much strength, they fell limp at my sides.

_Why is this happening to me? Why can't I have anything good happen to me, even if it only happens once?_

My eyes were tightly close, I didn't want to look in the eyes of who ever it was doing this to me. And I really going to die like this? It was like my prayer was answered because the grip on my throat loosen slowly. I tried sucking in all the air I could get before it happen again. I coughed, choking on a sob that was building in the base of my throat. A sob of relief, that I'm able to breathe again. I open my eyes trailing up to the person who was doing this to me, and froze. Standing in front of me with a nasty,twisted grin, was my father.

"D-daddy...why..?" I ask, my voice not fully functional. He crouch in front of my, grabbing my chin roughly, and looked me in the eyes.

"Don't tell me I choked you so hard I made you forget why you're in this situation in the first place" He said laughing.

His breath hit my face and I swallowed the urge to pull back. He reek of alcohol. He suddenly stood up pulling me with him.

"Come on. Stand up" He demanded.

I tried standing, I really did but my legs wouldn't move. He glared at me before kicking me in my stomach. A gasp left my mouth as I double over, strapping the floor with my nails trying to silent my moans of pain.

"When I tell you to get up," he kicked me again," I mean get the hell up!" The last kick was aim at my face.

I could feel the wind coming into contact before feeling his kick. I fell backwards, feeling the sticky liquid of my blood sliding down my cheeks. Tears started to come out as I beg and plead my dad to stop.

"P-please...d-d-daddy stop" I cried. He started laughing, clearly enjoying himself.

_Is this how I'm going to die? By the hands of my dad?_

My eyes closed on their own. I was so tired I wanted to sleep and never wake up.

_**Don't give up Sakura. Fight back.**_

That voice was echoing in my head. The voice of my mom. She was right. I can't let it end here. I have a whole future plan out and I'm intending to live it. I inhale a sharp breath, willing my body to move.

"Please move" I whisper.

I open my eyes, with difficult, and looked at my dad. Who was coming close to me. Fear creep in me but I force myself to focus on moving my body.

"Please move" I whisper again. He came closer grabbing my hair as I scream.

"P-please let me go!"

He laugh but his face suddenly twisted in a strain expression. He fell to his knees clenching his jewels.

"Y-you fucking bitch" He groan in pain. It took me 5 seconds to realize what happen. My legs started working at the last-minute and kicked him where the sun don't shine. Kicking men in the jewels actually works!.

I took this time to pull myself up in a standing position. It was time to get out of here. Trying to move as fast as I can, I heard him get up.

"Get back here bitch!" He yelled. I tried running to the door. It was miracle, my legs getting back some feeling helping me and my escape. Being on the track team gave me a full advantage over my dad when it came to running.

I made it to the door, quickly trying to open it but unlike my legs, my arms were still feeling numb.

"You can't run from me!"

A shiver ran down my back at the thought of him grabbing me from behind. I shook my head pushing those thoughts back and tried opening the door.

"I got you!"

The voice was right behind me. I felt the air pull back and on instinct I dodge. There was a loud splitting noise as I yelp. I look to see my dad who was on the floor holding his fist cursing. He tried to punch me but instead punch the door. Looking back at the door, I was relief to see the door barely hanging in there, showing the outside. I am so glad we had a barely made wood door. It just save my head. Not looking back I ran full speed at outside.

"Get back here!" my dad yelled. His voice was to close. I still ran. trying to block out his voice and force on running when an arm grab me from behind.

"No!" I yelled as he push me to the ground, face first. I cried out hoping someone will hear me.

"Shut up!" He fist my hair tugging on it making me tilt my head back, while his other hand clamp on my mouth. I moved my head a bit biting his hand.

"Bitch!" He yelled letting me. I turned around using all I had, and kick in the stomach. Now it was his turn to double over and cough up blood.

I pulled my self up making another run for it when he grab my leg, making me trip. He started pulling me back, as I scream. I started to kick him again, this time aiming for the face. As my kick connect to his face it made a nasty cracking sound and he let go screaming.

"Damn it!" He yelled holding hiding his face in his hands. I got back up running again this time making it in the streets.

Only a bit further, I would be away from him and somewhere safe. I could feel relief washing over me at the thought of being somewhere safe. I made it, without being killed by my dad.

A loud sound snap me out of my relief moment and I look to see to really bright lights coming closer to me. I was about to move but it was already too late. The last thing I heard was a cracking sound and everything else went black.

Unknown to me, there was a green glowing light that surrounded my hand leaving a number. Number 7.

* * *

**And Cut! Well, how was it? Tell me what you guys think, this is Shadow over and out :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Yelo! If you haven't notice, I changed the title thanks to LilacWhite. I take all reviews into consideration and love any advice given to me. With that said, on to the story.**

* * *

Blood and death, that's all I remember from that night, and then a scar to forever remind me of all that I lost.

"I'm not asking Ino, or should I say Gertrude?"

His voice more malice than usual,with no hint of his constant mischief. A shiver ran through me at the mention of my real name. I changed my name to Ino Yamanaka, after that night I couldn't stay where I use to live. People would ask questions and I knew I had to move fast before they suspect me of anything. I never wanted any of that to happen and I never wanted to be call by that name ever again.

"You can't do that-_I wont help you do that._ Not to an innocent human."

"Oh,is that so?"

He took a few steps towards me and with each step, I took one back. I knew what he was capable of doing. I feared he would tear me apart like he did with Naruto, only he was lucky because he could regenerate. But me...I was just a normal vampire with mind reading abilities. Not equipped with special healing or regenerating abilities. One bite from him and I was done. Even if I was a childhood friend.

He backed me up against a tree and I could feel the hardness of its trunk trying to connect itself to my bare skin. My breath hitch as my hands search for comfort and safety.

"Dont forget who saved your life. If I were you, I would be spending my life time not worrying about others".

His cool breath hit my face, as I tried to retrain myself from shrinking. He smirk as he stared into my eyes. His onyx eye color was gone, replace with a redness Wheel Eye, The Sharingan. I force my self to swallow and tried not to show him any weakness but with his Sharingan on, the only thing I could do was try to not to fall under his glaze. I knew what could happen if he caught me in his Sharingan. I seen it happen to many of those who betrayed him in the past. I saw how they reacted, heard the screams of agony and watch their bodies dissolve into nothing.

"You will help me"

He step away from me, and I let out a shaky breath, happy to be still standing.

"Oh, and one more thing,"-

I bit my lip, not wanting him to continue but knew he was.

"-If you interfere or betray me in any way, our childhood means nothing. I will kill you".

With that and a chilling smile, he left in a rush of black flames while I cried.

"Did your love for her driven you to madness?" I cried. "Do your friends mean nothing to you?"

Falling on the ground was the only thing I could do. I didn't want to admit it but I have lost him and I could never get him back.

_What happened to you Sasuke?_

* * *

**And Cut! A few announcements must be said. First I'm sorry If this chapter is short, don't know why it is but it is ^^. Second this story is going to be told in 3 points of view, Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino. Thirdly they all have their normal ninja powers except their not ninjas. And last but no least Ino name. I had to get a unique name for her so her vampire name is Gertrude Fry also known as the Poison of All Russia. I just generated her real name :3. If your confuse don't hesitant to ask me, I would love to clear up it for you. With that said review and tell me what you guys think. This is Shadow over and out :).**


End file.
